Kishin Asura
Summary The main antagonist in Soul Eater. He was a member of the Eight Powerful Warriors, also known as the Great Old Ones, and the first Kishin to ever come into existence. Asura was, also, the first son of Shinigami, born from a fragment of his soul. His younger brother, Death the Kid, was also born from the same process and fragment. About 800 years before the events of Soul Eater took place, Shinigami, to improve himself, created Asura by taking out the fear in his soul. Asura served under Shinigami as a member of the Eight Powerful Warriors/The Great Old Ones. He was the most valued member on the team, being the most feared and strongest member out of all of them. However, it was found that Asura was an extremely troubled person. Nearly always frightened by something or seen muttering to himself eerily. This caused the weapon, Vajra, to take it upon himself to partner with Asura to help relieve some of the shinigami's fears. Other members began to notice Asura's strange behavior to which he, and his actions, became a subject of suspicion and wonder. An event that shows this is when the Powerful Warriors recieved a mission to end a group of Witches to the East. Upon arrival the Warriors were shocked to find that all the Witches had been slaughtered by Asura who had decided to kill them all without help. Eventually, Asura's insecurities drove him to become obsessed with power and lead him to start collecting innocent human souls. Unable to stop him, he eventually succeeded in consuming enough souls to awaken into the first Kishin, becoming the greatest source of all Madness. Shinigami then hunted Asura down himself to stop the Kishin. Upon finding him, Shinigami defeated Asura, and tore off all of his skin to make a bag to seal Asura's in (seeing his skin as a perfect means to lock away his soul and madness in.). After sealing him away, Death Weapon Meister Academy was founded on top of the shrine, and Shinigami rooted his own soul there to forever keep Asura in eternal sleep. Asura had been known as person who possessed a careful soul. Having joined with the Eight Powerful Warriors, Asura had shared a friendship with Shinigami, fighting alongside him to protect the order and peace in the world. He had been the best and strongest among all the Warriors, but despite his immense strength, Asura had always been afraid of something. Constantly frightened, Asura sought, desperately, to quench this fear. He did so by dressing in 5 or 6 shirts, wrapping long scarves around his head, and finding comfort in his weapon partner, Vajra. His fear did not come to an ease, however. He found it hard to trust others in fear of betrayal, even with his weapon partner. Eventually, Asura came to a decision that the only way to relieve his fear was to gain ultimate power. He became obsessed with obtaining this power that he began to devour souls that wasn't on the list, even his own weapon partner, Vajra. Soon, he fell to his madness and became the first Kishin. His views on true peace, of which he only knows, is that of one surrendering to Madness and getting rid of the pain and fear. He sees rationality that the world possesses as nothing more than an illusion for security and peace, when, in actuality, a void lies beyond this "order". Asura believes that mankind's greatest weakness, something his father disagrees with, is their ability to imagine answers to a question that results in a terrifying outcome, when the results of the question isn't scary at all, but the imagination running away with them. Being a strong believer of this concept, he has thrown away his ability to imagine, providing actions of fearless recklessness. Asura is also a great disbeliever in honor. Seeing it as something that one falls enslaved to. He also sees love for other people as nothing more than a sure way to ones defeat. Despite this belief, it does not mean Asura cannot feel the emotion of love. In the anime, only, Asura finds himself fallen in love with Arachne. After realizing this, he finds no choice but to destroy the source, being Arachne, fearing that one day this feeling will lead to his own defeat. He than pursues the Witch, and swallows her soul. This act proves how desperate he is to keep the to the status of not being able to be defeated. As the physical embodiment of Madness and Fear, Asura is shown to have erratic behavior. One minute he is completely calm and cool, the next mechanical and senseless. He is also scared by things he doesn't understand. This behavior makes him particularly dangerous. (In the manga and anime, it is interesting to notice that when he removes the Kishin Mask he is calm and cool, yet when he puts in back on he behaves erratically. This may be a trigger.) Despite that he is the most evil person in the Soul Eater series, he has this odd, hidden, sense of humor. When awakened, instead of make some sort of eerie or sinister comment for his first comment in nearly 800 years, he shouts that "Nakedness is so wrong!!", being that he had no clothes on at the time and using his scarves as a means of temporary clothing. And before exiting the Shrine, he catches a glimpse of Free standing before him and comments " I like the macho look" and then launches himself out of the Shrine. Even Free is dumbfounded by his comment, wondering whether it had been, really, addressed at him. Finally, before escaping Shibusen, Asura seems to be amused by how much Shinigami's appearance and attitude had changed. When speaking to Shinigami, Asura speaks very politely and formally, showing he may have some respect for his former master and father. Asura in the anime does not actually see himself as evil. Although his intentions to drown the world in Madness, insanity and fear, he doesn't see it as an evil thing rather a normal need that will actually make the world better. When Maka tries to use her Kishin Hunt technique on him, a technique that is supposed to destroy evil, he states this is the reason it did not work. His mindset, however, is obviously deluded being that his intentions are actually immoral. The characters that have fought against him, seem to largely dislike him. Not just because he intends to spread Madness and Insanity around the world, but because they are easily annoyed by his constant preaching on irrelevant matters that they do not care for or believe in. Shinigami points this out to him quite often in their fight, and Maka constantly screams at him to shut up. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kishin Asura Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Classification: Meister, Shinigami, Kishin, Great Old One, Child of Death, Older brother of Death the Kid Age: 800 years old Destructive Capacity: At least multi city block level+ (is one of the strongest characters in the series) Range: Several hundred meters, higher with madness Speed: Hypersonic+ (fought Maka, Black☆Star, and Death the Kid all at once) Durability: Multi city block level+ (tanked a kick from Black☆Star), regeneration makes him hard to kill Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M Striking Power: Class GJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His Meister, Vajra Intelligence: Skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, skilled hth figher, immortality (type 1), regeneration (low-mid), can absorb blood and heal himself, shapeshifting, flight, can induce fear within a targets mind simply by being near them, can use his Meister, Vajra which can fire black flames, can spawn minions, numerous energy blast attacks Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Vajra:' Kishin's Meister. Vajra was swallowed by Kishin and now they've become one. Kishin can use Vajra by opening his mouth and fire Vajra's blame flames that can engulf multiple areas. '-Elasticity:' Kishin can use the magical bandages all over his body to attack and defend. '-Unknown Dark Arts:' Kishin capable of using an unknown form of black magic he created. This is typically used to fire energy blasts be it from his hand or with a certain incantation. Some do cause pure destruction and others are used mainly for distractions. Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists